


Owning More Than Just a Flat

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feet, Fingering, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A woman is visited by the owner of the block of flats she lives in late one night to relax... things escalate from there.





	Owning More Than Just a Flat

Allie collapsed onto her couch, letting out a low sigh. She had been advised by an old friend of hers to move to a certain block of flats when she finally found the money to get her own place. Said friend said that the owners were incredibly nice, and that the rents were remarkably low. Allie looked and both statements were correct, so she wound up renting a flat there. Unfortunately, said flat was many miles from her place of work, and it meant a long time every day would be devoured by her treks to and from her work. 

At least when she got home, she could relax. The flats themselves were owned by two lovely women- a couple- named Mary and Vivian. The two women were strange, Allie found. She’d not heard of many landladies that actively tried to befriend their tenants. But both of the women were positively lovely. Mary was seemingly more of a people-person than her lover, with Allie having spent more than a few nights in the couple’s own flat, drinking beer and spending delightful time together. At first, Allie had wondered if there was any ulterior motive to it, but she had realised that the two women were simply wonderfully kind people that wanted to make friends with everyone they housed. 

It had been almost a month since Allie moved in. The flat was scarcely decorated, but suited her interests perfectly. A large bookshelf was placed in the centre of the living room, filled with DVDs and video games, and a number of posters adorned her walls. She smiled as she looked around, before her pale fingers wrapped around her television remote, turning it on. She didn’t plan to pay the most attention to what was on- she had to get out of her work clothes. Standing up, Allie noted that a mediocre action movie had engulfed her screen. 

Quickly, Allie pulled off her top and trousers, standing alone in her living room with nothing more than her underwear covering her body. She was a lean woman, and relatively short- around five and a half feet tall. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders, framing her round face wonderfully. A tattoo was the only interesting thing on her body, however- a series of roses, tangled together around her right arm. All of the roses were a pearly white, except the one closest to her hand, which was a bloody crimson. A friend had drawn the idea for her the year prior for her birthday, and suggested a tattoo parlour to go to. The same one that recommended these flats, Allie remembered. Other than that, her skin was fair, and her physique relatively average. 

Allie found a white t-shirt, a blue hoodie, and a pair of old jeans with frayed legs and a large hole in the crotch.  
“I’m not expecting company…” She shrugged to herself, and pulled the jeans up her legs. Even in their degraded state, she still felt they were too comfortable to throw out. Allie laughed to herself. She stretched her aching limbs, still resenting her from the long walk from work. A glance to the clock told Allie that it was around eight P.M. She remembered that she did need to eat. Quickly making a pair of sandwiches, the twenty-three year old dropped once more upon the couch with a content sigh, flicking through the channels as she ate. 

It was a blissfully simple twenty minutes, devouring a pair of sandwiches as she watched a weird romance TV show. Allie was a simple woman with simple tastes, as she herself would confess, and this night fell squarely within what she would deem a great night. When her sandwiches were both finished, Allie found herself wondering if she wanted to do anything in particular, A quick glance to her jeans, and the visible black panties beneath, answered that question for her. Allie in no way felt like changing her attire, and the jeans she wore meant she was confined to the house, She didn’t mind, however. It just meant she could relax with her TV.

The woman played with her hair absent-mindedly as a pair of women kissed upon the TV. Allie would admit to anyone that she enjoyed seeing such things, having realised her bisexuality years prior, even if she’d never taken part in such a kiss. She’d had a number of boyfriends before, never being in a relationship that lasted for longer than a year. She enjoyed the relationships she was in, it just seemed as if Allie had never found the right person. She had reasoned the previous year to stop outright looking for relationships until she was in a good place with the rest of her life. 

Perhaps it was time to start looking again. She had a home, good friends both at work and at the block of flats where she lived, and her job, as irritating as the walk was, was a good one. She could do worse than find someone to share the flat with. One thing that Allie had noticed was just how many attractive people shared the flat block with her. It was remarkable, Allie found. She’d befriended a few of the residents, and everyone seemed lovely. Allie reasoned that the environment that Mary and Vivian were cultivating was one that simply made people… happy. 

Allie realised just how sound a business strategy the couple had. Relatively cheap rent and friendliness made it so the people living didn’t at all want to leave, and that meant they had reliable income themselves. It didn’t annoy Allie in the slightest. A business strategy entirely based upon making friends with people and not charging insane amounts for rent was one that Allie was happy to work with. Even if Allie did accept that the next thing she would need to buy would be a bike to get to work. 

The short blonde lazed over her couch, stretching out like a cat over the leather seating before closing her eyes and simply relaxing. A low sigh left the woman’s lips, as she laid back.   
“This is nice…” Allie murmured to the air. If she were to look at the clock, she’d have found it to merely be twenty-to-nine. A remarkably early time for Allie to go to sleep- normally she would be lucky to be asleep prior to midnight, let alone nine PM. 

Allie was asleep for perhaps ten minutes before there was a knock at her door.

The young blonde jumped awake, falling to the floor with a soft thud. She let out a series of curses that would make a sailor blush as she forced herself to her feet.  
“I’m coming!” Allie shouted. She stumbled towards the door, finding her footing properly a few paces before the door. She adjusted her hair so it wasn’t a total mess and was at least somewhat straight, before flinging the door open.  
“I’m so sorry, is this a bad time?” One of the owners- Mary- inquired, “I saw that you’d gotten home and I just figured it’d be nice to come and say hi. Sorry if I was a pain.” Allie smiled. Even if her knees and hands were still screaming at her for the sudden tumble to the hard floor, she couldn’t blame Mary.  
“Nah, it’s fine. Come on in.” Allie smiled. Mary stepped into the flat, a smile on her own face.

Mary was a beautiful woman. She was in her late thirties, with strawberry blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Her skin was coloured a light olive, and she was a slightly ample woman, not overweight, but not thin either. She had wide hips and, as Allie had observed, a fantastic rear. Her face was rather round, with freckles dotting all over it. She wore a black skirt with a gold-coloured tank top, showing off her incredible chest. Her eyes shone with life, coloured a vivid azure. 

“Do you mind if I sit?” Mary inquired of Allie, as the younger woman hurried to get Mary a drink.   
“Absolutely!” Allie nodded as she poured out a drink for Mary, a smile on her face. She came into the living room, carrying a pair of glasses full of cola. She handed one to Mary, as she collapsed down next to the landlady. Mary took a sip of the drink, and glanced over to Allie.  
“How are you?”  
“Pretty decent.” Allie nodded. “Just chilling.”  
“Ah.” Mary smiled. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”   
“I wasn’t exactly doing anything.” Allie laughed.  
“Then what was the noise after I knocked?”  
“I… fell off the couch.” Allie admitted, blushing lightly, her pale cheeks painted a faint crimson.  
“Sorry.” Mary placed a hand on Allie’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, it just hurt for a moment.” 

Allie took a drink of her cola, and leaned back, getting comfortable once more, even if she lacked the ability to spread herself out over the couch like she had prior.  
“Where’s Vivian?” Allie inquired.  
“Ah, she’s just with Lilo.” Mary explained. Lilo was another inhabitant of the block of flats. Allie had met her a few times- she was remarkably intelligent.   
“I hope she has fun!” Allie smiled.  
“I’m sure she is…” Mary commented, a grin crossing her features. Allie raised an eyebrow, confused with Mary’s remark.  
“What is it?” Mary inquired, glancing to Allie worriedly.  
“Sorry…” Allie glanced away.  
“No, what is it?” Mary gently poked Allie. Allie pushed Mary’s hand away, but did turn to face the other woman, a blush painted across her cheeks.  
“The way you said it… made it sound almost sexual…” Allie was terrified to say that to her landlady, considering she was such an amazingly wonderful woman.

Allie was most definitely not expecting Mary to start laughing. Loudly. Allie blinked, frozen still as Mary’s laughter filled the room. She was worried at what specifically Mary had found hilarious, and simply watched Mary nervous. Mary took almost a minute to recover, her cheeks a bright pink with mirth.   
“That’s because it is.” Mary noted, a smile still growing on her face.  
“What do you mean?” Allie spoke quietly.  
“I mean they’re probably fucking each other’s brains out as we speak.” Mary spoke bluntly.  
“And… you’re not mad?”   
“Nope!” Allie was completely lost.  
“Why?”  
“Well… we’re in an open relationship. We love each other an incredible amount, but we also are open to having sex with other women. We just kind of… had the idea, and it’s been working miracles for us.” 

Allie’s face was a fiery crimson as she listened to Mary speak. She was not familiar with the concept, although she had heard the term ‘open relationship’ before online. She’d meant to look up its meaning, but never gotten around to it.  
“So… you have sex with other people even though you’re dating?”  
“Yep.” Mary nodded happily.   
“Is that why you’re here to see me?” Allie spoke nervously.  
“Absolutely not.” Mary spoke seriously. “If you are interested, we can do that, but it is not why we talk to people. We become friends, it’s just that sometimes we do things with said friends that you wouldn’t expect of a normal friendship.” Allie let out a sigh of relief.  
“Okay, thank you.” Allie smiled. The younger woman glanced over Mary’s body, taking up the voluptuous woman’s curves hungrily. “And… I might take you up on that offer…”   
“Ooh!” Mary grinned eagerly. “If you want, I can spend the night here?”  
“I-I’d like that…” Allie confessed.   
“Then I shall.” Mary stated joyously. “If this is at all awkward or anything, just say, and I’ll go, okay?”   
“Thank you.” Allie smiled. For the moment, she had no plan to tell Mary to leave her home. 

Allie and Mary shared a positively wonderful night together, spending hours watching a terrible television show together, drinking an incredible amount of Cola, and having fun. By the end of the night, the two women were absolutely shattered, with wide smiles on their faces. When the final episode of the show they were watching ended, Allie noticed that it had just passed half eleven. Normally she’d be preparing to go to sleep by this point, she mused. She realised she WOULD be going to bed, she just realised there likely wasn’t going to be any resting happening there for quite some time. She let out a low chuckle as she processed it, earning a confused glance from Mary for a moment, which she waved away.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”  
“Alright.” The other woman nodded, electing not to question it. 

Mary was the first to stand up, a smile on her face.   
“Do you want to continue in the bedroom, or do you want me to go?” She inquired seriously.   
“Oh, we’re continuing.” Allie growled, as she pulled herself to her feet. She glanced down, and realised what jeans she was wearing. “Have you been seeing my panties for the entire night?” Allie spoke quietly, horror seeping into her voice.  
“...maybe…” Mary blushed.  
“And you didn’t tell me?”   
“They’re cute!”   
“...Oh. Thank you… I think?” Allie wasn’t entirely sure what to say- she was happy for the compliment but at the same time was mildly irritated that Mary hadn’t reminded her of her damaged jeans. She thought for a second, and shrugged to herself. It’s not like they weren’t going to do far lewder things, after all. 

Allie took Mary’s hand in her own, guiding her to the bedroom. She knew she didn’t need to- Mary probably knew every detail of this flat better than she herself did, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to. The two arrived mere moments later, glancing around the bedroom. It was surprisingly spacious, with just a large bed and a second TV taking up space in the room- Allie didn’t care much for decorating a room she was only in late at night or early in the morning. She felt it was a room she spent so little time in that it simply wasn’t worth the time and effort and money, when other rooms, such as her living room, still needed it.   
“What now?” Allie asked Mary curiously.   
“This.” Mary’s hands flew out, grasping at Allie’s hoodie, and gently pulling her in. Allie gasped out, not expecting the suddenness of the act.

Their lips collided in a wonderful kiss, Mary’s crimson lips painting Allie’s a pale pink. Their tongues met, dancing over one another as Mary’s arms tangled around Allie. The elder woman was clearly taking the lead, something which made Allie far more comfortable. The short woman was worried she would make a mistake- mess something up. The more experienced one being the one to take the lead was fine with her. The kiss was magical. Every second felt like an eternity of passion, of hunger, of lust. Allie adored it. Allie’s eyes squeezed shut, focusing on the sensations and feelings that Mary was granting her.

And just as she was losing herself to it, the elder woman pulled away. A disappointed whine left Allie as she opened her eyes. A laugh left Mary’s lips as she gently poked the twenty-three year old.   
“Patience.” Mary jokingly chastised Allie, a grin on her face. The smaller woman huffed at Mary’s statement, as the elder woman gently pulled Allie out of her hoodie. “Now,” Mary smirked, “the fun begins.” With practiced efficiency, Mary pulled off Allie’s shirt also, leaving the smaller woman in just her bra and jeans. Allie was unable to speak, and simply enjoyed watching as Mary stripped her down. It was a bizarre thing, for another person to remove one’s clothes, but Allie enjoyed it regardless. Next to be removed was Allie’s jeans, which were tossed across the room like the rest of the blonde’s clothes.

“You’re beautiful…” Mary murmured, her fingers trailing over Allie’ intricate tattoo. Allie’s face burned crimson, not expecting such a beautiful woman to say something like that about her.   
“Thank you…”   
“It’s no problem, love.” Mary smiled. Mary’s tank top was quickly discarded to the pile of Allie’s clothes, showing off the elder woman’s ample chest, constrained by a bra. Soon to follow was her skirt, ripped off and thrown across the room. Both women were in nothing more than her underwear, with Allie’s face painted red by her blush. 

Mary gently pushed Allie back upon her bed, a hungry grin crossing her features.  
“Tell me, Hun… what kind of things do you like?”   
“...Bondage.” Allie confessed after several long seconds. “And… feet.”   
“Thank you. Do you want to be on top or bottom?”  
“Bottom.” Allie whispered.   
“Good girl.” Mary stepped back, turning to the pile of discarded clothes. “It’s not fuzzy handcuffs, but I think they’ll do wonderfully.” She collected the clothes.

With efficiency that could only come from a great deal of experience, Mary tied Allie Eagle-spread to the bed, her arms and legs restrained by the clothes the pair had worn mere minutes prior- tied to the four posts of her bed. Allie gently pulled against her restraints, finding them to be holding her steadfast.  
“Now then, don’t try and pull away, honey…” Mary smiled, running a finger over Allie’s cheek. “I’ll let you choose. Who should be naked first? Me, or you?”  
“You.” Allie speaks quietly.   
“Thank you.” Mary took a step back, allowing Allie to see her full form before reaching behind herself. With one hand, she unhooked her bra, the cloth falling to the floor.

Allie could only stare. Mary’s breasts were, if she had to guess, DD cups. They rested against her beautifully, the nipples poking out to the air. If Allie didn’t know for a fact that Mary was turned on, that would be the perfect tell. All Allie could do was stare, her face a bright crimson. Mary squeezed her huge breasts together, making them seem even larger for Allie- she wanted to touch them so badly. She forced herself not to struggle against her restraints, a seemingly impossible task for the young woman. 

Mary spun around, bending over as she hooked her fingers into her bright crimson panties. The cloth dragged down her ample rear. Allie felt her mouth water as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away from the perfect display before her. As the cloth slipped past her rear, Allie was treated to the sight of Mary’s damp pussy, arousal glistening on her bright pink folds. The panties fell to the floor- once they had passed Mary’s exceptional ass, Mary simply allowed gravity to do the work for her. 

The elder woman stepped over to Allie, a smirk on her face.   
“You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” Before Allie was able to speak, Mary bent down and kissed the tied-up blonde, only for a few blissful seconds, before pulling away. “Do you want my cunt, or my feet first?”  
“...Feet.” Allie spoke, quietly. Arousal seeped into her tone, regardless.   
“Good girl.” Mary spoke. She laid down upon the bed, face-first. Her feet were just in front of Allie’s face. “Clean them for me.” 

Allie took one of Mary’s feet into her mouth, suckling upon two of her toes. Her tongue ghosted over the incredible-tasting flesh as Allie squeezed her eyes shut once more. She focused on cleaning Mary’s toes first, sucking and savouring every single one, before dragging her tongue over the larger woman’s soles. As soon as her tongue made contact with Mary’s sole, however, Allie felt something against her pussy. Her eyes flew open.   
“Don’t worry, baby… I’m just rewarding you for doing such a good job.” Mary was rubbing against Allie’s soaking outer folds, her fingers slick with Allie’s arousal. 

Allie noticed immediately that Mary would only move as she did- she only received pleasure as she was worshipping her domme’s feet. As Allie carefully pleased every inch of Mary’s wondrous soles with her tongue, Mary would rub small circles on her outer folds. After several minutes of cleaning Mary’s left foot to perfection, including going over every toe once more to make sure that she was doing it right, the submissive was given an incredible reward.

Two of Mary’s fingers pushed into Allie’s damp snatch, bringing a loud moan from the woman. Allie, even with her eyes shut, saw stars, as her cunt spasmed and clenched down upon Mary’s two fingers. The sensation of another woman hitting every sensitive spot she had drove Allie absolutely crazy, sweat beading on her forehead. Her movements grew slightly messier, her hair disheveled as she tried to focus on cleaning her dominant’s feet. 

She moved to the other one, starting by dragging her tongue over Mary’s sole, as the woman she was pleasuring seemed to have an innate awareness of where every small pleasure-button within Allie’s cunt was. It was incredible! Every small movement that Mary made brought entirely new worlds of pleasure to Allie that the young woman hadn’t even realised existed! All Allie could do to pay Mary back is try and make her feet as perfect as humanly possible. 

She slowly made sure her tongue had explored every nanometre of Mary’s sole before moving onto her toes. She took Mary’s biggest toe into her mouth, and let out a yelp, almost releasing it, as she felt something new- and entirely pleasurable. Mary had pressed her thumb down upon her clit, and was teasing her wonderful little bundle of nerves. Allie somehow blushed yet deeper, and continued to work upon the woman’s feet, sucking on each individual toe. Her tongue savoured every small centimetre that her dominant blessed her with, adoring the taste, the feelings that she gave.

As soon as she finished with the last toe, however, she felt Mary’s fingers leave her snatch. And at the same time, the elder woman’s feet left her face. Allie resisted the urge to whine at the loss of such a wonderful thing, knowing this was far from the end of the night. Mary stepped completely off of her, and Allie turned her head to look at her.   
“How are you feeling?” Mary inquired, “Be honest, are you enjoying this?”  
“Yes!” Allie stated breathlessly, nodding emphatically, “I’m loving it!”   
“Good…” Mary spoke, a sly grin crossing her features. “I think you need a little… snack.”

Allie raised an eyebrow as Mary stepped over to her, before the woman climbed upon the bed, falling to her knees. Mary’s smooth cunt glistened with arousal. Allie had no words to describe the sight before her, it was simply… unbelievable. She almost refused to accept that something so perfect existed in the world, except for the irrefutable proof that was unavoidably in front of her. 

Mary moves closer to Allie, tangling her fingers within the submissive’s messy hair, and gently pulling her in. Not for a kiss- but for what Allie would find to be the most delicious taste of her life. Allie’s face was pressed against Mary’s beautiful snatch, and the submissive knew exactly what was desired of her. She pressed her tongue against Mary’s clit first, feeling exceptionally proud of herself when she received a quiet gasp.  
“Not many girls go for the clit first…” Mary spoke, clearly not expecting a reply, “You’re a good one.” 

Allie continued to tease her dominant’s little pleasure-button, running her tongue over it over and over and over again, until the near-silent gasps that the movement had been earning before evolved into moans. Allie got a small taste of Mary’s nectar- a single drop landed upon her tongue between one of her many attack runs to the woman’s clit, and Allie instantly found herself addicted. She slid her tongue into Mary’s cunt immediately, wanting to savour more of the exquisite taste. It was unlike anything that Allie had ever tasted before. Overwhelmingly sweet, but not sickly, the texture was just thick enough to spread out over one’s tongue without being at all irritating. Allie simply adored every aspect of it.

Mary’s moans filled the room, and the sound was amazing for Allie. It was an affirmation that she was doing well, and that was all she needed to hear. One moan could tell her more than a thousand words, it seemed. Even if those thousand words were just the word ‘yes’ repeated over and over again. Allie attempted to hit every small sensitive spot in Mary’s wondrous pussy, finding herself sinking further and further into her addiction to girlcum with every small movement, every taste, every drop that landed upon her tongue. And she absolutely loved it.

Allie buried her tongue into Mary’s cunt as far as she could, and was rewarded with yet more of her dominant’s delicious nectar, and ever-increasingly loud moans that were like- no, better- than music to her ears. She kept going, and savoured the pleasured noises that left Mary’s lips. Every single second was seen like a treasure for Allie, something to savour and enjoy. Allie felt Mary’s cunt squeeze down upon her tongue, as the woman’s fingers pulled harder upon her hair.  
“I’m-I’m getting close!” Mary gasped out, her face as bright a crimson as Allie. 

Allie was unable to respond verbally, but did so physically, plunging her tongue as deep into Mary as physically possible, and wrestling an arm out of her restraint- to tease her sensitive clit. Allie worried for a moment if Mary would get angry with her, but decided the payoff would be better than any punishment, and quickly pressed her thumb against her clit, circling it as her tongue found every sensitive spot it could within Mary’s sensitive snatch.

Mary let out a cry as her cunt clamped down upon Allie’s tongue, a clear spray of cum squirting onto the smaller woman’s face. Allie kept her eyes shut tight, focused more on pleasuring Mary through her orgasm and swallowing as much of Mary’s incredible nectar as physically possible. Allie continued to hit sensitive spots within Mary, even as her face was completely painted by a clear liquid. 

When Mary’s climax subsided, the woman was left on her knees and panting.  
“Fucking hell.” Mary gasped out. Allie used her now-free hand to wipe the cum out of her eyes, before opening them for the first time in what had been a while. She smiled.  
“Did I do alright?” She inquired of Mary. She felt confident. It wasn’t anything grandiose, but the feeling of overwhelming nervousness and- as she recalled when she first referenced sex around Mary a few hours ago (even if it felt like milennia)- terror had departed from her almost entirely. What remained was a genuine confidence.   
“Yes!” Mary nodded happily, a smile crossing her features. “That was incredible!”  
“Thank you.” Allie grinned, forcing her other arm free. “Can you…”  
“Oh! I’ll do it.” Mary grinned. She moved to Allie’s ankles and quickly untied her legs, throwing the makeshift restraints across the floor. “Did you have a good time, honey?”  
“Absolutely.” Allie stretched her legs, happy to be able to move them once more.

Both women elected to share the bed together, and the next morning, were relaxing in the living room, wearing the clothes that had previously served as rope to tie Allie to the bed the previous night. It was a small miracle that everything was in a state to where it could be worn at all, let alone the day after. 

Allie was lazing on the couch next to Mary, a smile on her face.  
“Can we do that again, at some point?” She inquired of Mary, looking over with an eager grin.  
“Fucking absolutely.” Mary nodded, loving the younger woman’s eagerness to live the lifestyle she had adopted and fallen in love with herself. “Remind me at some point to introduce you to everyone else here.”  
“In the flat block?” Allie raised an eyebrow. Mary simply nodded.  
“A lot of the girls here enjoy our lifestyle as well. A few don’t, and we respect that, but it seems our… enthusiasm for open relationships is infectious.” Mary laughed.  
“I’m looking forward to that!” Allie grinned, leaning back. “It sounds like a hell of a lot of fun.”  
“It is, trust me.” Mary assured her. “You’re gonna love it.”

Allie didn’t know why, but she agreed with Mary. Whatever came in the future, whatever lewd, perverted, depraved things she did, she knew that she would absolutely adore it all.


End file.
